memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
In Purgatory's Shadow
| date = 2373 | episode = 5x14 | production = 512 | airdate = week of | written = Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe | director = | altimage = camp371dome.jpg }} "In Purgatory's Shadow" was the 112th episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 14th episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 10 February 1997. The episode was written by Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe and directed by . Summary Worf and Garak enter the Gamma Quadrant after a message from Enabran Tain is intercepted and discover a Jem'Hadar fleet preparing to invade the Alpha Quadrant. References Characters :Julian Bashir • Julian Bashir (changeling) • Jadzia Dax • Skrain Dukat • Elim Garak • Ikat'ika • Janok • Kira Nerys • Martok, son of Urthog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Enabran Tain • Tora Ziyal • Varak • Worf, son of Mogh • Deep Space 9 personnel (Deep Space 9 residents) Brun • Lenara Kahn • Memad • Nog • Kirayoshi O'Brien • Surjak • Tora Naprem • Vorlem Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajoran wormhole • Celestial Temple • Deep Space 9 • Gamma Quadrant • Internment Camp 371 • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's Bajor • Cardassia • Kang's Summit • Meezan IV • New Bajor Starships and vehicles : ( escort) • (in opening credits) • Jem'Hadar battle cruiser • Jem'Hadar fighter • ( explorer, in opening credits) • ( runabout) Klingon battle cruiser • • Naprem • • Races and cultures :Bajoran • B'kaazi • Breen • Changeling • Cardassian • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Romulan • Trill Borg • Prophets States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Dominion • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • Tal Shiar • United Federation of Planets Cardassian Fifth Order • Obsidian Order • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Trill Science Ministry Other references :Bajoran religion • Battle of Sector 001 • blood screening • blood type • Earl Grey • Federation-Klingon War • graviton emitter • Klingon opera • mek'leth • Par'Mach'kai • neutrino • phase-conjugate graviton beam • polarized hull plating • riding hound • sabre bear • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • toh-maire • tractor beam • ultritium • yellow alert Appendices Related media * * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in the third and fourth volumes. Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "For the Uniform". purgatoryShadowVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsDS9-5.7.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "For the Uniform". dS9season5LDv1.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 1). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background *The old DS9 uniform from it's early episodes and thoughout Star Trek: Voyager as well as Star Trek: Generations makes a surprise appearance in this episode. Notable cast and crew thumb|[[Captain Benjamin Sisko.]] * Written by Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Michael Dorn as Worf * Andrew J. Robinson as Garak * J.G. Hertzler as Martok * Marc Alaimo as Skrain Dukat Images the Dominion invade.jpg|The Dominion fleet invades. camp371dome.jpg|The asteroid atmospheric dome of Internment Camp 371. File:Inpurgatorysshadow4.jpg|The real Dr. Bashir. Connections Timeline }} External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 5